Knight of Gotham
Knight of Gotham is an American live-action television series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman, originally created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. Developed by Alfred Gough (co-creator of Smallville) in collaboration with noted screewriter David S. Goyer (who was the writer for all of Christopher Nolan's Batman films) and Donald P. Bellisario (creator of NCIS, JAG, and Magnum P.I., among other series), the series serves as a reboot of the Batman media franchise. It follows the adventures of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, who, after witnessing his mother and father's murder at the hands of a mugger, returns to his beloved Gotham City to wage a one-man war on crime, taking the identity of a masked vigilante known as Batman. The series sticks close to the comic book continuity, and adds elements from both the comics and the Nolan films, as well as introducing new themes and characters, such as a religious element not usually featured in Batman comics and media with the introduction of the character of Rev. Emilio Martinez. Knight of Gotham premiered with a two-hour pilot on HBO on October 26, 2012; it was positively received by critics; subsequent episodes have also received critical acclaim as well. USA Network executives have confirmed that the first season of Knight of Gotham will be 50 episodes long. Cast and Characters Main characters *Michael Fassbender as Batman / Bruce Wayne *Hayley Atwell as Vicki Vale *Max von Sydow as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Jim Gordon *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox Recurring characters The following is a list of characters that are, or at one time were, a recurring guest on the series; they are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last name. These include the most prominently featured antagonists and the main non-starring protagonists. *Jake T. Austin as Tim Drake *Javier Bardem as Bane *Sean Bean as Maxie Zeus / Maximillian "Max" Cadell *Paul Bettany as The Riddler / Edward Nigma *Cameron Boyce as Damian Wayne *Adrian Brody as Black Mask / Roman Sionis *Steve Buschemi as Jack Grogan *Nicholas Cage as Man-Bat / Dr. Kirk Langstrom *Chris Cooper as Roland J. Daggett *Brian Cox as Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb *Terry Crews as Detective Crispus Allen *Billy Crudup as Clayface II / Matt Hagen *Robert De Niro as Carmine Falcone *Cote de Pablo as Detective Renee Montoya *Vin Diesel as Firefly / Garfield Lynns *Allison Doody as Sarah Essen Gordon *Idris Elba as Paul Coleman *Peter Fonda as Dr. Simon Hurt *Colin Ford as Anarky / Lonnie Machin *Megan Fox as Talia al Ghul *Andy Garcia as Sal Maroni *Jackie Earle Haley as Victor Zsasz *Michael C. Hall as as Hush / Thomas "Tommy" Elliot *Jared Harris as Mayor Hamilton Hill *Chris Hemsworth as Azrael / Jean-Paul Valley *Kelly Hu as Lady Shiva / Sandra Woosan *Danny Huston as Detective Harvey Bullock] *Gabriel Iglesias as Himself *Jeremy Irons as Ra's al Ghul *Chris Jericho as Detective Arnold Flass *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Ubu *January Jones as Harley Quinn / Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Diane Keaton as Dr. Leslie Thompkins *Ben Kingsley as Professor Hugo Strange *Shia LaBoeuf as Dick Grayson *Ray Liotta as Tony Zucco *Mads Mikkelsen as Scarecrow / Dr. Jonathan Crane *Alfred Molina as The Penguin / Oswald "Ozzy" Cobblepot *Jeffery Dean Morgan as Deadshot / Floyd Lawton *Edward James Olmos as Reverand Emilio Martinez *Clive Owen as Two-Face / Harvey Dent *Jack Quaid as Jason Todd *AnnaSophia Robb as Stephanie Brown *Mickey Rourke as Clayface / Basil Karlo *Paul Rudd as Jack Ryder / The Creeper *Amanda Seyfried as Barbara Gordon *Jimmy Smits as Mayor Robert Mendoza *Timothy Spall as The Mad Hatter / Jervis Tetch *Lester Speight as Killer Croc / Waylon Jones *David Strathairn as Mr. Freeze / Dr. Victor Fries *Jeffery Tambor as Quincy Sharp *David Tennant as The Joker / Jack Napier / The Red Hood *David Thewlis as Professor Pyg / Lazlo Valentin *Karl Urban as The Great White Shark / Warren White *Jon Voight as Rupert Thorne *Olivia Wilde as Catwoman / Selina Kyle *Evan Rachel Wood as Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley *Anton Yelchin as KGBeast / Anatoli Knyazev Category:Under Construction Category:Rangerkid51 Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action Category:Reboots Category:Television series Category:Knight of Gotham Other characters The following is a supplementary list of recurring guest stars, which includes characters that appear briefly in multiple episodes, but have little to no real world content to justify an entire section covering their in-universe histories. The characters are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last names. *James Avery as Judge William Henderson *Jake Busey as Cornelius Stirk *Max Charles as Bruce Wayne, Age 8 *Jackie Chan as Chu Chin Li *Sonny Chiba as Master Kirigi *Chow Yun-fat as Lawrence "The Squid" Loman *Jeffrey Combs as Thomas Wayne *Alan Dale as Lew Moxon *Sam Elliott as Judge Matthew Shaw *Dakota Fanning as Holly Robinson *Joseph Fiennes as Dr. Jeremiah Arkham *Jason Flemyng as Joe Chill *Bruce Greenwood as President Richard Conway *Dulé Hill as Marcus Banks *Hulk Hogan as Red *Laura Holly as Nora Fries *Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Matthew Thorne *William Hurt as Henri Ducard *Doug Hutchison as Dr. Julian Day *Rhys Ifans as Dr. Jason Woodrue *Nathan Jones as Solomon Grundy / Cyrus Gold *Stephen Lang as David Cain *Hugh Laurie as The Reaper / Judson Caspian *Christopher Lee as Dr. Amadeus H. Arkham *Kevin McKidd as Arnold Etchison *Radha Mitchell as Martha Wayne *Jennifer Morrison as Gilda Dent *Kal Penn as Sanjay Sharma *Tim Roth as Jack Coleridge *Susan Sarandon as Barbara Kean-Gordon *Gary Sinise as Jim Corrigan *Tony Sirico as Sterling T. Silversmith *Will Smith as Aaron Cash *Manuel Tadros as Manuel Iglesias *Leon Thomas III as Virgil Hawkins *Danny Trejo as Eddie Martinez *Ken Watanabe as Hideki Tsunemoto *Sam Witwer as Alberto Falcone Episodes *''List of Knight of Gotham Episodes'' Category:Under Construction Category:Rangerkid51 Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action Category:Reboots Category:Television series Category:Knight of Gotham